This invention relates to the treatment of erectile impotence. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artificial prosthesis which may be implanted in a flaccid penis for enabling the achievement of an erectile state.
The causes of male impotence are many and varied. Impotence can be caused, for example, by neurological diseases or injury.
Several systems for treating impotence are known in the prior art. Elongated, splint-type devices for external attachment to the penis are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,000, issued on July 17, 1923 to A. Bennett and U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,206, issued on May 27, 1926 to A. De Lano. The latter two devices are externally attached to the penis by a means of an elastic band or cord. U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,040, issued on Nov. 20, 1973 to G. Gavrilovich discloses an elongate flexible band which may be externally wound around the penis to restrict the back flow of venus blood therein in order to approximate an erection.
Another prior art approach to remedying impotence has been to develop a penile prosthesis which may be implanted within the penis to simulate the erectile state. An example of an implantable penile prosthesis is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,456 issued on July 8, 1975. The latter reference discloses a prosthesis comprising an elongated, stiff rod which is encapsulated within an elongated, soft plastic housing. A pair of such rods are adapted to be surgically implanted within the corpora cavernosa regions of the penis to maintain a constant erectile state. Another implantable prosthesis is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,122, issued to Strauch et al on Dec. 10, 1974. The latter device includes an elongated, expansible, flexible tube which is adapted to be implanted in the penis longitudinally therewithin. A flexible pump is provided to inflate the prosthesis to produce a simulated erection when desired.
The inconvenience and general undesirability of external apparatus for producing an erectile state is obvious and apparent. The implantation of stiff rods within the penis provides a desired erectile state but can be physically uncomfortable and emotionally disconcerting. Another disadvantage associated with a rigid, stiffly flexible penile prosthesis such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,456 is that special undergarments may be required to restrain the penis in a position of concealment.